The Answer to My Bleeding Heart
by sunflowerparadise
Summary: What really happens after Eclipse ... except ... from Jacob's point of view. He leaves, and something crazy happens once he makes it to northern Border. Will it be love...? rated T just in case...
1. Chapter 1

Jacob's POV

Usually when I see the road signs I ignore them. Knowing where I am hasn't really been the biggest thing on my mind the last few days. I'm starting to think i should though, i'm getting to the point where i barely know where i am! I've never even heard of the last few towns i've come to.

I laugh at myself. That's really hypocritical seeing as it's not like any has ever heard of La Push or Forks either.

Yeah... Forks where Bella is.. planning her wedding with that bloodsucker. I hate thinking about Forks now, it just gets me ticked.

So then why do you keep thinking about it Jake? Shut up brain. Oh my god, did i seriously just answer to myself? This is sad.

Okay I really should stop and look at this road sign... I really need to stop and get some information. For all i know this place could be a good place to stop and get a bite to eat. Oh good , it's a tourism sign. It reads:

Come and stay in Smithers

The town of all seasons!

You'll never want to leave!

Plastered on the bottom was a flyer. It read:

Fall Fair this week!

August 23 – 27

Rides , Games , and 4 - H

See you there!

Oh well that was useful wasn't it? Now i know an astounding 2 things about this town I'm about to travel to;

A) has all four seasons (whoopee)

B) It is going to have a whole bunch of drunks around town seeing as a fair is in town

Uhn Uhn. There was no way that i was going to settle down in this town.

But that was when it hit me... literally. The smell was so... familiar, but yet so different.

Unlike all these new scents, this was one i recognized.

Another werewolf.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : i do not own twilight . as much as i wish that i was the freaking GENIUS Stephenie Meyer i am not ... ( all hail Stephenie Meyer , who has given us our free crack that we can have over and over ( I'm kidding ! but i love her ) ) ) I only own the pack from Smithers , and even then , i wouldn't have got-ten this idea if it weren't for the brains of Stephenie Meyer ... so I'll shut up now )

Chapter 1 :

The Beginning

Natalie POV

Stupid Naomi. She's always late. "Umm .. Mr. Nichols ? I'm so sorry. She should be here any minute."

Sure enough, soon you could hear music blasting and around the corner came Matt's black SUV. Naomi gave Matt a peck on the cheek and runs out. Great first impression Nai, it's pronounced NY, as in, rhymes with fly I couldn't help think as Matt waves to me and speeds off.

Beside me Mr. Nichols just coughed. I could tell he wasn't very excited for this. To be honest , i wouldn't be either.

Naomi ran up to us with a huge smile on her face. She waves to me as she's running. She's so embarrassing sometimes. I give her a little hand motion to reply. As soon as she's talking distance away she starts babbling.

"Oh my , i am so sorry. Time must have slipped away from me. Thank you so much for coming Mr. Nichols! This means so much to me!"

Mr. Nichols looked tired already. "Well, it's not like i wanted to come here. I am getting paid to be here."

Even this didn't dent Naomi's brilliantly high attitude. She kept grinning and pointed to the driving school car. "Shall we do this?"

Mr. Nichols let out a sigh, and got into the car.

I never thought that someone could drive that terrible.

But, of course, being Naomi, she couldn't tell that both Mr. Nichols and I weren't speaking because if we opened our mouths, we'd probably hurl. She went SO fast. I felt like i was about to die!

Finally, what felt like hours and hours lately Mr. Nichols cleared his throat, "I think that will be enough Miss Trevor." I smiled encouragingly at Naomi and she turned up the road to the high school. I almost lost my balance when i got out of the car, having sat down for so long. I walked over and sat by my car, waiting for Naomi.

She was talking to Mr. Nichols. I saw her face switch from grinning wildy, to something I like to call, killer Naomi. She started screaming, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, I DIDN'T MAKE IT. OF COURSE I DID. HOW COULD I NOT?" And with that she stormed towards me.

She slid into the passenger seat of my old civic, and slammed the door behind her. I quietly went around to the drivers side, and also slid inside.

I smiled at her apologeticly, "Come off it Nai. You'll have other chances!" She looked at me, coming out of killer Nai mode, and slipping into depressed mode. "But Lee, you don't get it. I was so excited to get this. NOW" I felt bad for her, i really really did. She was my best friend after-all. I smiled. "Come on. We're supposed to

have a barbecue at Myk's so at least the pack can cheer you up!"

She smiled to that one. Then she added, "Yeah... and a make-out session with Matt wouldn't be that bad either!" Typical Nai .

Jacob POV

I needed to find them. Not only for my own sakes, but for my pack's sakes too. We never knew there was any other packs but us,

and hey, if there's a pack around, there's got to be a bloodsucker around also, and that could be pretty fun too.

I followed their scent into the town. If i hadn't been so keen on finding them, i actually might have stopped to stay in this place called Smithers. It was very beautiful. I saw a Boston Pizza, and made a note-to-self to remember to go and eat there later.

Their scent was everywhere. It was masked in with a whole bunch of other scents, but i could still faintly smell it. Then, suddenly, i caught a fresh scent. The scent was female, i could tell that. And she had been with another human, who's scent was also female.

I followed it to the high school. Ironically, it was called Smithers Secondary School. SSS for short. I could tell the female pack member had lingered here for awhile, seeing as the scent was stronger. She had also left with the human, and i followed that trail. The closer i got, the stronger the scent. At last the I stopped at a house. The smell was crazy. Six werewolves were here, as in, inside the house that stood in front of me. I approached the door,

and knocked.


	3. Chapter 3

Natalie's POV

"Awe, come off it guys." I heard Matt say. For the past, like, half hour everybody had been making fun of poor Nai for not getting her license, and it was starting to get old. I laughed and agreed.

We were all around the fire. Kyle and Ryan were the only ones still eating, but they weren't hungry. They were just having a contest to see who could get the most amount of hot dogs down their throat, and so far Kyle was winning.

Gee and Myk were watching their boyfriends with disgust. Matt was watching with interest, and Nai was sitting there looking angry.

Finally, Ryan took the lead and stuffed 3 more into his mouth, beating Kyle. Kyle looked like he was about to puke, and he opened his mouth to give up, obviously, when Ryan jumped up, and ran to the bathroom.

Myk and Gee laughed, and Gee got up to go see if Ryan was alright. I turned to Kyle, who was rolling on the ground in pain, with Matt and Naomi standing over him. I thought that this was probably a good time to talk in private to Mikayla.

I turned to her and smiled. She looked at me worriedly, and came over and sat down beside me. "Did you find out? Oh please, please, tell me you did." Damn. I knew that I had to tell her sometime. "Look Myk, here's the thing. Apparently it's not very common for wolves to imprint. But yes, you still have the ability to imprint, and so does Kyle."

It broke my heart to watch her face fall, but then she looked back up. She smiled. "Thanks Lee, it means alot."

I felt so bad for her. Kyle and Myk loved each other so much. I knew that she would always love him, but all of us weren't sure if he would always love her. He was such a ladies man, and it got her so worried sometimes. Now it just makes it 10 times harder, knowing that he could imprint at any time, and leave her.

"Lee! Myk! Get your butts over here." cried Naomi from the other side of the yard. Kyle laughed, "Yeah Myk. Get over here." Myk laughed, though she still looked worried. I watched her run over to where Kyle stood, and jump into his arms.

The next hour i just tried to forget all the sadness, and tried to concentrate on having a good time with my family. It turned out that Ryan puked all over Myk's mom, Lori, and we all had to clean it up. So we all got out the mops and cranked the music while mopping up Ryan's vomit. It was nasty but hilarious. Then Nai went into rock-star mode and started dancing, and that got us all going.

Finally, after we got ahold of ourselves we went back outside to roast marsh-mellows. It was time to just relax. I sat down between Naomi, who was leaning against Matt's knees, and Gee, who was on Ryan's lap.

I used to always laugh at Gee, back when we all first changed. We'd all grew so much, except for her. She didn't even barely grow an inch when she changed. She stayed 5'3 pretty much the whole time, unlike her boyfriend, who grew to be 6'5. It's really funny seeing them together, because they have such a height difference.

This time though, I couldn't control my laughter. I didn't even know why. I just happened to start rolling on the ground with laughter. Of course, Gee and Ryan knew what i was laughing about. Then Nai looked at them, and started laughing about that too. Matt looked startled, because only a minute ago we had all been quiet, just looking at the stars, and now me and his girlfriend were rolling on the ground in laughter. Then he happened to look over at Gee and Ryan, who looked like they weren't enjoying the joke very much, and that set Matt off. Now he was laughing with us.

Myk just rolled her eyes at us. She wasn't one much for jokes. Gee started walking up to me, pretending to hit me. She laughed and exclaimed, "Well you're not very tall either! Don't make fun of short people, because we're not short, we're fun sized." But that also made me laugh, and in between breathes I managed to reply, "Gee, you got that line from an MSN display pic!"

She was right though, I actually didn't grow very much, but i was average height to begin with. I now stand, 5'9, which for a wolf, is quite short. And Myk is only a bit taller then me, at 5'11.

We were still laughing when I heard the doorbell go off. I told them I would get it, seeing as it was me who started this laughing fiasco. I was still laughing as I walked to through the hall, and into the front room. But, when I opened the door I was caught, mid-laugh.

When i saw who was at the door, a whole bunch of thoughts came to my brain:

Woah. He's hot.

Woah. He's a werewolf. A hot werewolf.

Lee, snap out of it . How could of you have thought he was good looking BEFORE the wolf part.

He's a werewolf for gods sakes! How could this be!

Okay, ask him who he is.

Except, the asking him who he is part came out like, "Wahhh...?" Oh. Great one Natalie. You sound super smart now. I had to shake my head to get myself focused again.

I looked back at him, he was grinning. I thought I should probably introduce myself, "Umm, hi. I'm Natalie."

That made his grin widen even further, and he replied. "Hey. I'm Jacob. Jake actually, and does everyone in BC answer the door with their mouths open?"

Only then did I realize my mouth was hanging open. I snapped it shut.

I didn't know what to do. I'd never had a strange, hot werewolf come to my door.

Jacob's POV

I was totally nervous to knock on the door. What if they got over-protective and attacked? I know I could take them one-on-one, but 6 against 1? Now that would just be unfair.

But I knew my curiosity would win in the end anyway. Plus, I knew that it was my "duty" to find out more about them. We didn't even know that any other werewolf existed, especially not another pack.

So, even though I was terrified of being ripped to pieces, I stepped up to the door, and rang the doorbell. I waited for a few minutes. Nobody came. I was just about to ring again when I heard laughing, and a few seconds after that the door opened. But I was lost at words to say anything, because the most beautiful girl I had ever seen opened the door. She had straight dark brown hair, green eyes, and she looked to be about under 6'0.

I could smell her scent all around him. This had been the girl I had traced here. It was funny though, because when she saw me I saw at least 5 different emotions flicker across her face. Then she opened her mouth to say something, and I was almost sure it would be something to tell me to leave. But when I braced myself for her answer, I got quite a surprise, because all she said was, "Wahhh...?" It was hilarious! I could see her surprise of what came out of her mouth, and that she was kicking herself mentally. I saw her silently shake her head, as if to get a – hold of herself. Oh, this is just too good.

I couldn't help but grin. She looked so beautiful when she was angry, and I know I shouldn't have found it amusing, but I did. So when she attempted at conversation I couldn't help but smile more. "Umm, hi. I'm Natalie" Natalie. Natalie. Na-ta-lie. I liked it. It fit her. I was about to answer when I noticed that she had her mouth open like a maniac. It was too good. "Hey. I'm Jacob. Jake actually, and does everyone in BC answer the door with their mouths open?"

I saw her eyes flicker bigger with surprise and embarrassment. She snapped her mouth shut. I could tell I was irritating her, but I liked her so far. I really did. She reminded me, in a not painful way, of Bella.

It was her turn to speak, "How... are you... is this... I don't," I couldn't help but laugh, she couldn't even decide what to say! "Are you seriously one of us? And how can that be? Where are you from? Why are you here, and who are you!" I think the laughing made her mad. Now, after she asked like, 10 questions, she was glaring at me with disgust.

I answered honestly. "If you meant, are you a wolf, then yeah. I do not now how this can be, seeing as i was surprised as hell to find you here as well. I am from Washington, I don't know why I am here, and I'm Jacob Black. Nice to meet your acquaintance." I grinned at her.

She looked straight at me, as she thought over my response. "Then... umm... would you like to come inside? I think everybody else will like to hear this also." she replied reluctantly. I could see I had stunned her. But, as bad as I felt for worrying her, I did need to meet the rest of them. Plus, I was excited to spend more time with this girl. She was very different. So then I smiled, and replied, "That would be great." and because I hadn't realized till now that I was starving I added, "And do ya' got any food?" Natalie laughed. And with that, I stepped inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Jake's POV

I was extremely nervous as Natalie led me down the hallway, and further inside the house. What if they get mad that I came, and then rip me to shreds? I thought. I tried to make conversation with Natalie, to get my mind off it. "This is a very nice house you have." Natalie looked back at me and laughed. I couldn't help but notice her laugh was like wind-chimes. "Oh no, this isn't my house. It's another member of the packs house, Mikayla." She looked around and smiled, "But I agree with you. It is very beautiful."

I raised an eyebrow. "Do you spend much time here?" She nodded. "Oh yes. Almost all of our pack get togethers are here, seeing as it is the biggest. Except, I've spent more time outside the house, then in the actual house." I pretended to give a horrified face. I gasped, "You mean, you stand outside and stalk this poor Mikayla creature?" She glared at me. "You are so immature. I've only known you for 5 minutes and you're already annoying the hell out of me!" I smiled my innocent smile and replied, "I get that alot actually." She made a face and laughed, "I don't find that very hard to believe."

By now I could see we were approaching a set of French doors, which I guessed, led to the backyard. I automatically took a step backwards, which made Natalie laugh. "Could it be? Is it really true that the mighty Jacob is afraid of a group of teenage wolves?" I glared at her, started walking again and muttered, "Who's afraid of the big – bad wolf?" But again, I stopped mid-step. I remembered where I'd used that before. I'd said that to Bells, when she'd laughed about our imprinting stories.

This time Natalie actually stopped, and looked back at me worriedly. Snap out of it Jake! I looked up and smiled at her. She smiled back, then asked me something I really didn't expect. "So, you never told me where in Washington you are from?" I laughed, because it was so random. But she looked genuinely interested. "Do you know where the Olympic Peninsula is?" She nodded. "Our class went on a trip down there." I smiled, "Well I'm from a reserve down in the Peninsula called La Push." She nodded excitedly. "Yeah, we were supposed to go down to the beach down there, but like always, it started raining and we decided not to." I grinned, "Yeah, as always!"

She looked at the door and said, "They will be really surprised to meet you, so listen okay? Don't go all funny guy on them, because Kyle gets real protective, and he wont like that your taller then him. So be good alright?" I grinned, "And when am I ever not good?" She just raised an eyebrow at me, and opened the door.

I stepped outside, to see 6 people staring at me. Natalie stepped in front of me, and started speaking, "Umm... guys... this is Jake. I found him on Myk's doorstep. And as you can probably tell already, he's one of us." The tallest blonde one spoke to Natalie as if I wasn't even there. "Lee, who is he? And why did you let him in!" She opened her mouth to reply, but I interrupted. "Hey, I'm Jake. I was passing through the neighbourhood when I caught your guy's scent, and my curiosity got the best of me. Plus, I thought my pack should know about this." I swore I saw the blonde one's eye twitch.

"Well, maybe you should have stayed away!" and I saw his whole body start to shake. I knew too well what that meant. I braced myself, then suddenly a brown haired girl was running up to him, and calming him. "Come on Kyle, you know we need to find out more about him. You guys didn't even know that another wolf existed." I heard her say. I caught her scent. She was the human that was with Natalie when I traced their scent.

Just then, another blonde ran up to Kyle, and started soothing him too. I looked at Natalie, who was standing beside me looking worried. Finally, everybody was calm. Kyle still glared at me, but Natalie and the brown haired girl asked me if I wanted to sit down by the fire, because they needed answers.

Natalie introduced everyone by name, when I sat down. First, she pointed at the short human girl, who had brown hair. "Jake, this is Naomi. Naomi, meet Jake." She smiled at me, and I said, "Hey." Next, she pointed at a brown haired kid sitting beside Naomi, with his arms around her. "This is Matt." And I smiled at that kid too. "Those two over there are Ryan and Georgia. Georgia is Matt's brother" Natalie pointed at a guy and a girl. The guy had black curly hair, and had his arm around the girl, who was seriously, the shortest wolf I had ever seen. She also had black hair, but she was tiny! The last two were both the blondes, who she pointed out as Kyle and Mikayla. She also said that Kyle was Naomi's sister. I couldn't help but notice that Natalie had no guy with her, and all the other ones seemed to already have somebody with them.

Kyle seemed to have got a-hold of himself, seeing as he could speak to me now. "Okay, Jacob. Let's talk business." I grinned at him, and replied, "Yeah, I got some questions for you guys myself." We discussed who I was, where I was from, everything about my pack, and why I had left before it was my turn to ask questions. Of course, I didn't tell them the truth of why I left, I just told them that I needed space from my family.

They seemed to believe me, because they actually did let me ask questions. I didn't know where to begin. "Okay, the first member of our pack changed 3 years ago, but before that our elders had been transforming for centuries. When did your origin start, and what is it like? Why did you guys transform?" Kyle chuckled. "Well, like your pack, our elders had been transforming years before us too, but not nearly as long as your elders. All of our parents were, at one time, just like us. You see, Smithers isn't very old, so all of us have originated from Siberia." I had to interrupt. "That was my next question, why don't you look First Nations, because we, my pack I mean, always thought you would have to be First Nations to transform." Kyle laughed again, "Well, we all are First Nations, but here, we are all very light. Nobody knows why, all of our parents still are dark, but everybody in our generation is as white as snow. But anyway, back to the story. So, about 25 years ago, when all of our parents were wolves, they were patrolling the forests, till they came across a coven of vampires. They chased them out, but ever since then all of our elders decided it was our duty to keep this place safe. In Siberia there wasn't many bloodsuckers around, and here at least we have a reason to transform." Kyle laughed again. This guy really likes to laugh. Natalie laughed too, "Yeah, and all of our parents found it way nicer here too, which might have something to do with it." I grinned at her.

Kyle spoke up again, "So, what are your plans? Will you stay here for a little bit with us, or are you going to go back?" I frowned. I really didn't want to think about this right now. I guess, since they had been so honest with me, I should probably be honest with them. "Here's the thing, this girl, who I was in love with back home, is about to marry a bloodsucker. And, I know eventually I will have to go back. My pack needs me. But I had to get away for a little bit." The black haired tiny girl, Georgia I think her name was, spoke for the first time. "Well, you're welcome to stay here with us. It'll be fun to have someone else to hang around with for a bit!" Then she smiled really widely at me. I thought about it for a second, and agreed. "Sure, for a little bit. It'll be nice for me to meet some new people too." I couldn't help but look at Natalie, who was looking at the ground and swearing to herself. Ouch. I didn't know she disliked me that much. And I wont lie, it hurt. Kyle looked at me thoughtfully, he seemed to like me better now. "Well, there's a few nice hotels downtown, and until you decide to leave, you could stay at one of them." I thought about my money supply, which was luckily still pretty high, and agreed.

Then, the curly haired kid, Ryan, spoke up next. "Jake, do you like sports?" I grinned, trying to get Natalie's angry face out of my mind, and replied, "I love them." Ryan grinned too, "Then let's see what you got."

For the next 2 hours we played hard-core sports. None of them expected me to be as good as I was, but they weren't half bad either. Natalie was especially good at soccer. Ryan's and Kyle's best game was football, just like me, and Matt was a really good base-ball player. Mikayla, Georgia, and Naomi usually just played along, even though they weren't as good as the rest of us. By the end of the night, I was on pretty good terms with all of them. Georgia and Ryan especially. But, I always was watching Natalie, the way she looked when she ran, when she smiled because she got a goal, she was beautiful. Shut up Jake. You know she doesn't like you.

We decided to call it a night. Everyone except Natalie's house was in a walking distance, so Kyle told her to give me a ride to Hudson's Bay Lodge. - will put picture in profile – We walked over to her old civic, and I inspected it. I laughed and said, "Nice ride." She laughed and replied, "Oh shut up. It's better then nothing." I gave my innocent smile, "I was merely complimenting it." She rolled her eyes and slid into the drivers side.

As we drove she complimented me on getting Kyle pretty worked up. "Well, it's not like I was gonna' stand there and let him push you around like that. Plus, I needed answers. He seemed okay with me in the end." She rolled her eyes again. Then she suddenly she look worried, "You don't have to answer this, I was just curious, but who's the girl?" I closed my eyes, "No, no, it's okay. She was, umm, her name was Bella. And she apparently loves him more then she loved me. She told me she loved me too, but she couldn't live without him. He's turning her right after their wedding." She looked stunned. "I'm so sorry Jake." I smiled at her, "It's fine. So, you got a boyfriend?" She laughed at that, "Ha ha, umm no." She said it like there was something funny about it, but I couldn't tell what. But, secretly inside, my heart soared.

We got to the parking lot of the Lodge, and I looked at her in the moonlight, and she looked beautiful. She was staring at me too, and I automatically leaned in closer, and I think she did too, and I was just about to kiss her, like I had wanted to so badly all night, when she leaned too hard on the steering wheel, and the horn went off. We both jumped five feet in the air, and she looked down and said, "Have a nice night, Jake." I smiled at her and say, "Later Natalie." I was half way out the car and she said, "Wait Jake," and I quickly turned around, "Nobody calls me Natalie. Everyone calls me Lee." I smiled and said, "Lee, hmm, okay. Later Lee. Don't let the bed bugs bite." And I slowly got out of the car, went into my room, and collapsed onto the bed exhausted.


	5. Chapter 5

Natalie's POV

He is so annoying. He asked if I stalked Myk! My gosh. AND he said he is never bad, AND he totally jumped in front of me, and got Kyle to the point where he was going to transform. I just want to punch him in the face.

That is what I wish I were thinking, except sadly, I am not. The real thing I was thinking was : He is so annoying. He asked if i stalked Myk! But it was kind of funny, I do have to admit. And he looked so adorable when he said he was never bad, he looked so innocent. When he jumped in front of me, it got me so mad, I just want to punch him in the face. But then kiss it better. Ugh, look at me. Turning into one of those girls who only cares about making out with their boyfriends. But it's not like I could ever become that, seeing as he probably hates me for being so rude to him. AND I barely know him. Ugh he is annoying. But so funny. And really nice. And really hot. SHUT UP BRAIN!

Those were the words going through my head as I introduced him to everyone in the pack. I saw him become a little nervous at points, but at least he tried to make an effort.

Kyle wanted to ask him questions, and Jake was smart by answering them honestly, or at least I thought they were honest. Kyle and the rest of the pack seemed content, because they let him ask his own questions. He seemed genuinely interested as Kyle answered him, and he even grinned at me when I joined in.

Damnit. Dear god, he has a beautiful smile. SHUT UP. You barely know him, you cannot throw away everything you have worked for, for one little crush! It's not even a crush. I just think he would look really good with his shirt off. Oh gosh, don't even think about that. Just think of his name as if you were angry. Grrr Jake. Grr... Jake. Oh screw it. Hmm Jake... I love his name. SHUT UP. - I know you guys might not like this, but I wrote it exactly like how I think about guys when I really like them. -

The whole time I was arguing to myself I heard Kyle and Jake and Georgia talking faintly in the background. I only heard bits and pieces, but finally I realized what they were talking about. Jake was staying here in Smithers for awhile. YAY! I get to see him everyday. Lee, come on. Come off it. I knew I was probably swearing under my breath, and I probably looked like an idiot. Then I heard Jake talk about how this girl he was in love with was marrying a bloodsucker. Oh, he's already in love. I have no chance at all. Plus, it's not like I did before. But why would she give up THAT? For a disgusting bloodsucker? Whoever this girl is, she's crazy.

I decided it would be smart to get back into the conversation. Ryan and Jake both wanted to play some sports, and of course, I was alright with that. When we finally agreed to play soccer, I had so much fun. I love soccer, it's the best sport ever. Me and Nai and Gee were all goofing off, and at least I could (kind of) get Jake out of my mind. At one point, when it was just me and Nai, she said to me quietly, "So.. what do you think of Jake?" I stuck my tongue out and said, "He irritates me. He always bugs me." She raised an eyebrow at me and replied, "Lee. I have been your best friend since we were born. I know that look. You are head – over – heels for this dude." I looked down, "Is it really that obvious?" She smiled, "Only to me Hun, and that's because I know these things. But i must say, I do not blame you. He is very cute." I smiled, "I know right? And he is so funny." "I bet he likes you." I made a face, "Did you hear him? He's in love with someone else." She laughed, "Yeah, but that was before he met you!" I watched him and Ryan and Gee run around the field, having fun. I laughed and said, "I hope you're right."

When the night was over, of course it was my job to take Jake home. Naomi winked at me before we left, and she told me to call her after. Me and Jake walked towards my car, and the first thing he did was make fun of it. "Nice ride." he said laughing. I laughed and said back, "Oh shut up. It's better then nothing." Which was true. He gave his innocent smile, the one the made my knees go jelliod, and replied, "I was merely complimenting it." I rolled my eyes, but I was dazed. I slid into the drivers side, and he slid into the passengers side.

I started bugging him about how he got Kyle pretty mad, and he replied.

"Well, it's not like I was gonna' stand there and let him push you around like that. Plus, I needed answers. He seemed okay with me at the end." I rolled my eyes again, but inside I couldn't the get his words out of my head. It's not like I was gonna' stand there and let him push you around. He was standing up for me! I thought about a question I wanted to ask him, but I was scared I would hurt his feelings. I decided to just go for it. "You don't have to answer this," I started, "I was just curious, but who's the girl?" I saw him close his eyes in pain, and I automatically felt terrible. "No, no, it's okay. She was, umm, her name was Bella. And she apparently loves him more then she loved me. She told me she loved me too, but she couldn't live without him. He's turning her right after their wedding." I couldn't believe it. This girl was horrible. How could she tow with him like that? "I'm so sorry Jake." was all i could manage. He replied, smiling, "It's fine. So, you got a boyfriend?" I couldn't help but laugh. I hated guys. All they did was break your heart. "Ha ha, umm no." I kept laughing. It was hilarious he would ask that.

We got to the lodge much too fast for my liking. He stayed in the car, and I looked over at him. He was staring at me too. He looked gorgeous in the moonlight, and I wanted to just lean over and kiss him. I saw him lean closer, and I leaned closer too, never breaking his stare. But, of course, I got too excited and leaned too far over, and just as I was about to kiss him, the horn went off. Perfect. I looked down, I was embarrassed for being so open about my feelings, and I knew he probably hated me for it. So then, reluctantly I said to him, "Have a nice night, Jake." He smiled at me and said, "Later Natalie." Oh god, he called me my real name. Right before he left I said, "Wait Jake," and he quickly turned around. I wanted to kiss right then, but I restrained myself. "Nobody calls me Natalie. Everyone calls me Lee." He smiled and replied, "Lee, hmm, okay. Later lee. Don't let the bed bugs bite." And he slowly left, and I drove home.

When I got home I called Nai, and when she picked up she didn't even say hi, all she said was, "Did anything happen?" I told her my sad story of how I hit the horn, and how he probably just was going to kiss me because he felt bad for me, and of course, Nai, being Nai, disagreed. When I finally hung up, I went straight to bed, and thought about Jake for hours.

I think I love him. was the last thing I remember thinking before I fell asleep.

Jakes POV :

After I collapsed on the bed, I tried to get to sleep, but I thought about Natalie for hours.

I think I love her. was the last thing I remember thinking before I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Natalie POV

Usually when I go to school I'm excited, I crank my music and I don't ever stop rocking out. But today was different, I was really sad that I wouldn't see Jake all day. Come on Lee, you lived 16 years without him, and you will have to live the rest of your life without him. So snap out of it. I turned the radio on, and turned onto Naomi's street. Since she didn't get her license, and she didn't want to go with Kyle, I still had to drive her to school every morning.

When she got inside she said, "Awe Lee, it's okay. We'll have a party at my house today, seeing as my folks will be gone, and you'll see him then!" I just stared at her, totally stunned. "What?" she replied worriedly, "Is my make-up smudged?" I shook my head and started the car. She is one smart girl.

When we got to school first bell had just rang, so we said bye and both went off to our different home-rooms. I took a quick trip to my locker first, then went straight to home-room. I saw Ryan, and went and grabbed the empty seat beside him, before one of his football buddies took it. He looked up and smiled, "Hey Gee, how was driving Jake home last night?" I laughed, "It was good." But then, from behind me I heard a familiar laugh. I turned around to see Jake smiling at me, "You talking about my amazing charming skills? Duhh, they are way better then good. They are great!" I couldn't help but laugh and grin. He took the seat beside me, and I asked him, "What are you doing here?" He smiled and said, "Kyle and Ryan suggested I come to school, to pretend to be normal." I couldn't help but laugh again, I was just so happy he was here. "Well, that's good. God knows you need some help to be normal." He raised an eyebrow at me, and whispered in my ear, "I'm going to take that as a compliment."

He was so close, I could have just turned my head and our lips would touch. I could smell him everywhere around me. Our eyes met, and it was the same feeling we had last night, but then of course, the bell rang and Mrs. Hannah walked in. I quickly pulled away and looked down, pretending to look at something in my book.

He is such a flirt. I bet he does that to all the new girls he meets. But, I couldn't completely conceal the fact that in a matter of 24 hours, we had almost kissed twice. I was ecstatic.

Jake POV

I don't know what got into me. We were just talking like friends, and then I had to ruin it by making it awkward. It's obvious she doesn't like you. When class ended me, Lee, and Ryan all walked out of class together. It turns out that me and Ryan's next class were down the same way, so I reluctantly said bye to Natalie, and started walking with Ryan.

He looked at me funny, and asked me something I was really hoping he wouldn't. "You really like her don't you?" I looked down, "Dude, I think I actually do." He chuckled. "I knew it. You guys are always talking and flirting. It's nice actually. She doesn't usually like people. It would be nice for her not to be the one out for once." I frowned, "Well I don't think she likes me. Last night in the car I almost kissed her, but then her horn went off and she just looked down like she was embarrassed to be kissing me." Ryan laughed again, "Ever think she was embarrassed for being so open." I considered that. Ryan grinned at me, "I think you should tell her how you feel." I laughed, "I probably should, then I wont go on wondering about what might have been." Ryan winked, and waved good-bye. I walked further down the hall to my classroom, thinking about what Ryan said.

Natalie POV

I was counting down the minutes before lunch. I wanted to tell Nai about what had happened, and hopefully see Jake. Finally, after what felt like hours, the 6th period bell rang. I ran outside, and straight into Jake.

What is with me? I am always running into him at the wrong time. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Jake, are you okay?" He laughed, "I'm fine Lee. Listen, I gotta talk to you." He looked nervous. Oh god, he knows I like him, and he's telling me he thinks we should just be friends. I knew this would happen. "Umm... sure. What about Jake?" He looked down, and when he looked back up, there was something different about the look in his black eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, "Look, I know this might sound weird, but I need to tell you this. Ever since I met Bella, I haven't been attracted to anyone. I was completely in love with her. But, then I come here, and meet you. From the very first moment you opened the door, I knew we could be great together. You were so funny. When we were at the barbecue, you were the only thing I could think about. And then last night in the car, I felt something real. I know this is weird, seeing as I only met you yesterday. But Natalie, I think I'm in love with you."

Wow. I must really like him. I'm having hallucinations of him telling me he loves me. He frowned, "Natalie? Come on, please say something." What? This doesn't make sense. "You mean that was real?" He laughed, and said, "Yeah. I really do love you."

And I couldn't think about anything else. I just ran at him, and kissed him. I didn't think about the fact we were in the school-yard, and everybody was watching me make-out with the new kid.

All i could see was Jacob. All I could smell was Jacob. All I knew was Jacob loved me, and I loved him too. Here he was, in front of me, kissing me more passionately then I had ever been kissed before. And in between kisses, I managed to say, "I love you too Jake."


End file.
